Pokemon ruby
When i was a little kid I was addicted to pokemon. When I was about 7 I heard of Pokemon Ruby and Pokemon Sapphire. I begged my parents to buy a Gameboy and Pokemon Ruby online, and they complied. When the items arrived and I began to play, something was different about the title screen... In the background Groudon was there but had a dark look instead of it being a normal color. I didn't know that wasn't normal since it was my first time playing. As Professor Birch did the regular intro like every other professor, I chose Brendan/Ruby as my character. I went to choose my starter pokemon, but instead of Mudkip, Treecko, and Torchic, my options were Poliwag, Seedot, and a pokemon i have never seen in my life. It was called Cry for some reason. Its sprite looked almost just like a Charmander. It was crying and had a few cuts on it. I ended up choosing that one. I continued through my game thinking that Cry was a normal pokemon starter! I got to the first gym leader, Roxanne, without much difficulty or further strangeness. The battle was tougher than I'd expected. When I sent out my last pokemon, Cry, Its cry went really high pitched. The same thing happened when fighting my rival May, the gym leaders, and eventually the champion. Its moves would usually be pretty useless ones like screech, but for some reason that instantly fainted the enemy pokemon. I would always hear the enemies pokemon scream, like it was being eaten alive... Once I finally beat the champion, Cry was already evolved into his final form "Reaper", which Looked like the Grim reaper himself. When the hall of fame screen was supposed to come on, what happened instead spooked me. There was a list of Pokemon that I had used Reaper's one-hit move on. At the end of the slideshow, it said in blood red letters "CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE KILLED 369 POKEMON!!" The screen went to black and then my characters sprite was in this little room. I saw Reaper right there, and in a desperate attempt to get things back to normal, I went to restart my game. Then a text box appeared, saying "Reaper won't let you leave!" I could finally move but the screen went black and then reaper was closer... I moved around and found gravestones, those of all the pokemon reaper killed. The screen kept going black and reaper got closer and closer each time. A few more hairs rose on the back of my neck each time that happened. When he got close enough to my character, the screen went black again. There was a screen of Reaper... Reaper eating me alive. "What...... What the hell!!!" I was terrified. "This isn't what pokemon is!! Its not gruesome!! And bloody!!!" i screamed.... Reaper Stopped eating and looked at me.... He said this: "Y O U R ' E ...... N E X T" It scared me but it doesn't haunt me anymore. I gave the game away. I feel like it follows me but i know it's not true. Just to be safe I lock all my doors and windows and hide under my covers each night. Sometimes I think I hear footsteps. But it can't be him..... Can it? Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Cliche